Network storage systems have been practical use in recent years in which high-capacity and highly functional storages are built on Internet protocol (IP) networks. The network storage systems are made available by mounting host devices. Various protocols to access network storages are used to support the network storage systems. For example, the protocols include Network File System (NFS), Server Message Block (SMB), Common Internet File System (CIFS), and Cloud Data Management Interface (CDMI). Ideas to access the various storages using the same protocol have been disclosed (for example, refer to PTL 1).
In addition, in imaging apparatuses that transmit captured ages to client devices, command groups from the client devices to instruct change of settings of the imaging apparatuses and start of delivery of images have hitherto been installed. A command group defined by a standard developed by Open Network Video Interface Forum (ONVIF) is known as an example of the command groups in recent years.
Such a command group includes a command from the client device to cause the imaging apparatus to mount a storage. The command group also includes a command from client device to cause data in the imaging apparatus to be output to the mounted storage. A SetStorageConfiguration command is defined as the former command. An ExportVideos command is defined as the latter command. The mounting means that the storage or the like is put into a writable or readable state.
Heretofore, it is necessary for users of the client devices to get a lot of information in advance and input the information in the mounting in order to cause the host devices to mount external network storages from the client devices using the command groups described above. For example, it is necessary for the users of the client devices to input information about protocols with which the host devices are capable of performing the mounting, local paths along which the host devices are to perform the mounting, network storages accessible from the host devices, etc. and, thus, the mounting of the external network storages is disadvantageously complicated. In addition, persons other than managers of the host devices may not be capable of getting such information. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it may be difficult for general users who want to save the data from the host devices to the external storages using the above command groups to make the settings.